Harry Potter and the Power of Acceptance
by matureharrypotterfics
Summary: Harry Potter is pleasantly surprised when he finds out new students with magical creature blood are being accepted in Hogwarts openly for the first time, he hopes he can make new friends who understand him better than his current ones. However, he never thought he'd be one, much less a sexual creature like an incubus! (Smut with plot!) (Harry x multi!) (Stronger/Smarter Harry!)
1. I'm a what now?

**Hello peoples, so recently I started an adult story on this account and didn't get very far due to not being able to come up with a good continuous story line. As such, I decided to do something a little less plot driven, while still holding a bit context. So here it is, 'Harry Potter and the Power of Acceptance'. Enjoy. :)**

 **Disclaimer** **: This is a non-profit fanfiction. Harry Potter is owned by by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers INC. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and supposed defeater of Voldemort, had long since come to accept that the magical world that he resided in was flawed. In fact, he had long since figured out the they were about as flawed as some of the nastier muggle fascist movements of history, and that there was little being done to improve it. The people who were in power, pure-bloods, were prejudice. And those who they were prejudice against, muggleborns, did almost nothing to stop them. Harry himself was a half-blood, meaning he wasn't majorly discriminated against, but was ultimately disposable if need be.

It was because of these flaws in the magical world, that the just gone fifteen-year-old found it so hard to believe the letter that had been sent to him by the school in which he gained his magical education, Hogwarts, was genuine. The letter had arrived for him on August 1st, the day after has birthday, via a random school owl that had pecked at his window at eight in the evening until he let it in. The owl at delivered his regular school supply letter, along with the letter he had taken much more interest in reading. Curious as to what the unusual letter contained, he'd went straight to reading it.

 _Dear Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

 _It is our delight to inform you that due to a decision made by the Board of Governors and the staff of Hogwarts School, we will be playing host to a hole new range of students from this year onward. In the name of positive relations between wizards and magical creatures, wizards and witches of magical creature blood (part-humans, magical creature humans, infected humans etc.) have been accepted into Hogwarts in all years. We are informing you for your comfort and to make sure you know to make any new student in your year or house feel welcome, as they will all have a distinct trait or ability that may make them feel out of place. We are trusting you to do good by them, as well as the school._

 _See you when the year begins,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry, despite his shock and certain disbelief that this had actually become a real thing, couldn't help but hope that it was. He thought that it could be the very first step to solving the conflict in the wizarding world, provided that the Ministry for Magic pulled its size ten head out of its size fifteen ass-hole and helped solve it. But at that point, Harry had seriously doubted that they would, though he decided that he would enjoy the new company while it lasted. He old company, his best friends Ron and Hermione, had spent a long time wearing his patients with them thin the previous year and he was seriously considering finding some new friends. That didn't really mean he wanted to stop being friends with them, but rather he just wanted wriggle out of their hold a little.

With all the thinking he was doing, Harry didn't see anything fly through his window and land on his desk. Something however had done this, and it was staring at him with a curious look. The thing looked like a little human, with blonde hair down to its shoulder blades and absolutely tiny green eyes. She was only about seven inches tall, but if she was normal size she'd be considered gorgeous, with pale skin, pink lips, lots of curve and a bust equivalent to a normal-sized woman's e-cup. She also had four long semi-transparent wings that were rounds at the end, almost identical to a dragon fly's wings. Harry turned and jumped back in surprise when he spotted the odd creature, the sight making him almost jump out of his own skin.

"W-Who and what are you?" Harry asked, sounding rather cautious of the little creature.

"As for who, I'm Celesta. And in regards to what, well I'm a fairy," The little creature, named Celesta, answered casually. The little creature swung her legs off the edge of the desk, moving them back and forth in a childish manner.

"No your not, I've seen fairies before and apart from the height they look nothing like you. Wizards use them for Christmas tree decorations because they're so vain."

"Those aren't fairies, just because you wizards call something by a certain name doesn't mean it's their true name. What you are describing is a Selepa, they are our less intelligent and less magically powerful cousins. They're are like the harmless animals of my community, I'm a real fairy."

"Okay, so why are you here? The Dursleys probably wouldn't like it if they found out a magical creature, much less a rare one, was in their house."

"I'm here because I need to be Harry, I'm your guide fairy."

"What's a guide fairy?" Harry faced showed how thoroughly confused he was.

"You mean you don't know? Oh I wasn't prepared for this," The fairy squeaked in frustration, Harry had to stop himself from tell her she was adorable. "Alright Harry, tell me what you know about your family."

"Not a lot. I know my parents were Lily and James Potter and that I look like my dad but have my mums eyes, my mum was muggleborn and my dad was pure-blood. That's about it."

"I see, well It seems I have to explain it to you. You see Harry, that long and short of it is...you're an incubus."

"I'm a WHAT?!" Harry shouted, before quickly covering his mouth. Luckily Vernon was at work late and Dudley was at the park, but he hoped Petunia hadn't heard him.

"You're an incubus Harry, just like your mother was a succubus," Celesta repeated, allowing the information to sink it. "Allow me to explain, an incubus or succubus is a magical creature human, which is different from a part-human in the sense that they are fully human but with their own unique magical abilities and genetics. This also means that unlike part-humans who are the result of a human and non-human union, there is no such thing as a half-incubus or less since technically you are still fully human."

"So I'm still human just...more?" Harry asked in clarification.

"Exactly, this is why your ability to use human magic has not been compromised. Another example of a magical creature human would be high-elves and dark-elves, the house-elf being a part-human mix of high-elves and fairies in our human-sized form. Hence why a fairies magical abilities and a house-elves are so similar, though they do also have human magic, it's just harder to bring out and teach them than a full human due to their natural limitations."

"I see, so what can an incubus do and what is our purpose?"

"In simple terms, you are creatures of intimacy and you can gain strength through it," Celesta admitted, surprising Harry. "All incubus are slightly stronger than average, but you can gain extra strength through kissing, hugging and majorly through sexual intercourse. However, what's special about you Harry is that your magical core is already nearly the size of a fully matured incubus and about fifty percent larger than most normal humans. So when I bring you into maturity you're going be VERY strong magically speaking."

"How strong, and why does that make me special?" Harry asked, he really had a lot of questions he realized.

"Well I'm not sure, but if I had to guess I'd put you at around four and a half to five times magically stronger than most other wizards. And along with how smart you are, I think you'll turn out to be one of the best wizards ever. Though I do know how it makes you special, it's simply because you'll need a lot of mates to keep your aura in check."

"I'm guessing that's one of my abilities?"

"Correct, your aura is your magic pushing itself out of your body and expressing itself in the form of a pheromone that will attract women. The stronger the incubus, the stronger the aura. So since you'll be so powerful you'll likely attract a lot of potential mates, which ones you pick are up to you however. The rest you can just fuck and gain a small amount of power to feed off."

"I won't take advantage of girl like that!"

"You aren't looking at this right, it's not taking advantage of anyone. The pheromone doesn't control them, it merely attracts them to you and makes them aroused. They still have a choice whether to ignore it and merely talk to you out of attraction, or fuck your brains out."

"Well...if you say so."

"I do, because I know you and I know incubi, and I know most incubi are nice people who just want to get on with their lives and have a lot of sex. You, once matured, will be not different. Just as your mother was no different, much to your fathers pleasure I'm sure."

"Wait, you said my mother was a succubus? But she was muggleborn, so it isn't possible." Harry's accusingly look made the fairy look down in fear and sadness, much to Harry's shock.

"I-I'm sorry Harry, I d-didn't mean to upset y-you. I will punish m-myself for being a b-bad fairy if you wish it s-so," Celesta sobbed, drawing her first back to punch herself in the jaw.

"Wait, stop!" Harry said quickly, making the crying fairy look up with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to accuse you of lying, I'm just confused as to how my mum could have been a succubus if she was muggleborn and had no magical blood of her own."

"W-Well I can explain it i-if you wish Harry?" Celesta offered, wiping her tears away. She smiled shyly when Harry nodded and gave the famous Potter grin and nodded. "You see, muggleborns can be, but not always, the result of being descended from a squib. Your mother was likely the descendant of a squib child of an incubus or succubus, the succubus genes and magic reawakening in her and then in you."

"I see, that would explain it," Harry replied, a thought then occurring to him. "If my mum was a succubus, then was my dad her mate and did she have any more? I'm not sure I like the thought of my mum sleeping with other men, having been raised human and all. And did she have a guide fairy too?"

"Give me a minute and I'll check," Celesta said, she then pulled out a tiny book from her dress and flipped through it. "Lily...Lily...ah! Here we are, Lily Potter. Succubus who was matured by her guide fairy at age fifteen, don't worry we are an all female race the reproduce asexually so she didn't sleep with another man. Though your parents didn't date until seventh year, so you couldn't really fault her if she had. She had one mate, James Potter. Both deceased."

"So that would mean mums aura wasn't that strong."

"Probably, but even a weak aura is still quite enticing. If James was able to satisfy her alone, that made him pretty strong in himself."

"Right. So now that I know that, when will I go into maturity?"

"Well that's one of the responsibility of the guide fairies, we mature you into your first transformation by having sex with our incubus or succubus masters. We have coexisted like this for many hundreds of years, since we reproduce asexually there is no way for you to get me pregnant even though I have female reproductive organs. Simply put, your sperm just isn't compatible with my eggs."

"I-I see, so w-we are going have to...to..."

"Fuck? Yes we will. And since you're are already fifteen the transformation can already take place, so it's best we do so as soon as possible."

"Like...now?" Harry's tone made it blatantly obvious he was nervous.

Celesta's wings flapped in fast motions as she took off from the desk and floated to the floor, her red flower-like dress flapping in the slight wind she was making. She landed slowly and gracefully, like that of a really talented helicopter pilot. After she landed, the fairy began to glow before her body began to expand and her wings seemed to shrink into her body until they weren't even there any more. Her flower-like dress seemed to change material until it became a tight-fitting red silk dress with no straps. Standing at 5 feet 11 inches, the fairy had her cleavage on show and her full lips were cherry red. As Harry watched her approach, a hidden carnal part of him suddenly started to make itself known and he could already feel himself getting hard.

"Don't worry master, I'll show you what you really are. And I promise...you'll love it."

 **Lemon warning!**

Celesta promptly slide down Harry's body and got onto her knees, messing with Harry's belt that kept his overly large jeans in place. Thanks to their size however, it was easy access after she loosened the belt as she watched them pool around his ankles. Her eyes momentarily widened when she saw Harry's member hanging in front of her face, she knew all incubus were big but damn, he was at least four and a half inches while completely limp.

Taking Harry's member in her hand, Celesta started to slowly pump his long shaft up and down in the hopes of getting it hard quickly. She couldn't deny that the size, plus the musky sent were getting her very wet. She grinned when she heard Harry groaning in pleasure from above her, though by the way his hand was trembling a little she could tell he was getting overworked about when it was his turn to pleasure her. Deciding to take his mind off it, Celesta stuck her tongue out and slowly ran it along the underside of his now hard cock.

"Oh Harry you're so big, eight inches at least. And so thick to, I can't wait to have it inside me."

Harry trembled at her words, this was the first time he'd gotten sucked off by a woman or talked dirty to and while he was nervous, he was loving every second of it. He gasped when he felt Celesta slowly bring her lips over the head of his dick, her tongue snaking over the sensitive skin like a pro, giving him the most pleasure possible. After a few moments, she began to bob her head up and down his shaft, taking a little bit more of his cock into her mouth with each bob of her head. She could here Harry's manly grunting and it only spurred her on more, she could tell the sex demon inside of him was slowly coming out.

Without even realizing what he was doing, Harry moved his hand to the back of Celesta's head and gripped her hair. With more physical force than he'd ever used on any woman in his life, Harry pushed Celesta right down onto his cock. Instead of the protest he was expecting, Harry just got a loud moan from Celesta. Looking down, Harry saw the fairy-woman looking at him with big, adoring, submissive eyes.

With that look, something inside him snapped and he began to relentless throat fuck Celesta, much to the fairies pleasure. He did those continuously, pounding into the fairies abused throat for several minutes before he felt something building inside him, a pressure he couldn't explain. After a few more seconds, the pressure exploded all at once as Harry's first orgasm shot through him. His eyes went lidded as he shot rope after rope of extremely thick and potent cum into Celesta's widened throat. Pulling her mouth off of Harry's cock, the submissive fairy got the last to ropes of cum directly on her lips and chin.

"Damn...that was... amazing," Harry muttered as he felt the real him and the sex crazed part slowly begin to form into one personality.

"Mmmm...yes it was. Harry, I want you, fuck me now!" Celesta demanded desperately, her submissive look alone hardening Harry's previously semi-limp cock once again.

"Okay, on the bed!" Harry's commanding voice made Celesta tingle as she quickly scrabbled onto the bed. She took off her dress quickly, along with her underwear and opened her legs

"Please come and fuck me master Harry!"

Getting on the bed, Harry slide on top of Celesta and planted kisses along her jaw line. His instincts alone pushing him in the right direction. Kissing down her neck and onto her collar bone, Harry made his way down her her breasts. Taking one in his mouth, Harry roughly grabbed the other and started kneading it in his hand. Taking the loud moaning from his lover as a good sign, Harry carried on by rubbing his free hand down her thigh. After a few moments, he couldn't take it any more so he positioned himself at her entrance. In one thrust, he buried himself inside her.

"Oh fuck!" Celesta screamed as she felt herself get filled all the way up, fairies didn't have a hymen so she didn't feel any pain. Just overwhelming pleasure that she'd never felt before in her life. The incubus inside of Harry completely gave way as he started to pound into Celesta, his grunts making his love for her tight pussy walls known.

"So...fucking...tight!" Harry growled as he thrust into the guide fairy, her huge tits bouncing up at down in a hypnotic rhythm.

"Fuck me master, I need it! I NEED YOUR COCK!" Celesta screamed as she felt herself get taken rather forcefully by her lover, his cock sawing into her sopping wet cunt at fast pace.

Getting turned on by her lewd screaming, Harry's pace quickened and he roughly squeezed her ass cheeks, he didn't know why but it seemed like the right thing to do. It was like everything sexual was just pure instinct, a part of him knew what to do despite having never done it before in his life. By this point, Celesta had been reduced to whimpers and silent screams of ecstasy as she her orgasm felt so close she yet just out of reach. With what little amount of conscience thought she had left, Celesta could also tell Harry was close due his his grunting getting louder in her ear.

"Oh god, I'm cumming!" Celesta screamed, her walls contracting around Harry's meat rod as she soaked his cock in her juices. After she came, Harry pulled out and before she even realized what was going on, pulled her up roughly by her stomach onto all fours. He then thrust back into her full forced, all the way to the hilt.

Celesta's back arched and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, making her look like a wanton slut. Harry pounded into her repeatedly until her arms just couldn't support her and her face fell into his pillow, her drooling mouth making a stain. The incubus side of Harry made him grin at the sight, he loved how much of a slut his fairy guide was, he wondered if they were all like that.

His thoughts didn't last long however as he felt himself nearing completion. With a last few thrusts, he buried himself balls deep into Celesta and released rope after rope of his thick seed inside her soaked twat. It wasn't until it happened that he realized he'd set off her second orgasm as a result. Pulling out, Harry pumped his cock with his hand, shooting the last few ropes onto Celesta's ass cheeks. Truly exhausted, Harry flopped down next to her and snuggled into her back.

 **Lemon end!**

"That was amazing master Harry," Celesta sighed, finally coming down from her second orgasm.

"You were amazing yourself," Harry replied, grinning into her hair.

"How do you feel?" She asked, hoping she'd matured him.

"Different, like two parts of myself have become one. I guess the transformation wasn't physical then, but rather mental," The teen answered, sounding a bit disappointed.

"While the transformation is partially mental," Celesta began, turning on the bed and laying her head on her masters chest. "There is in fact a physical side to it, it just takes longer. To be honest it's probably good that we did this now, because the physical transformation will happen through the night. Trust me, you'll be happy with the results master."

"So what now?" Harry asked, uncertain of what to do in the situation he was presented with.

"Now, we just lay back and go to sleep," Celesta informed Harry, smiling as she snuggled further into him.

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight master."

* * *

 **Authors Notes : Hey guys, I don't normally do one of these after a chapter. However, I felt that I should let you know that I am putting up a pole and the top three will be Harry's wives, while some others will be his mistresses/concubines. This may also include the losers of the wife pole. Anyway, until next time. :)**


	2. I'm more than I thought I was

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of my adult Harry Potter fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. To be honest I was amazed by the positive feedback I got, I can only hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one. :)**

 **Disclaimer : This is a non-profit fanfiction, Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers INC. Please support the official release. **

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning as the beams of light hit is eyes from through the window. He noticed that he felt more refreshed than he ever had before, like he'd just gotten the best sleep of his life. Feeling a bit of weight on his chest, Harry looked down to find a familiar blond haired woman sleeping soundly as she lay on him. Most others his age would have been embarrassed by this sight when seeing it for the first time, but to Harry it for some reason just felt natural. Running his hand through the girls hair, Harry thought on what had transpired the previous night.

The young lad had never imagined sex would have been as amazing as it was, there was seriously nothing else like it. And the fact that he was a special type of creature that fed off it made the experience all the more satisfying, he was sure of that much. Suddenly, Harry remembered what they had talked about just before falling asleep. Slowly taking the covers off of the two of them, Harry marveled at the changes that his body had went through. He was several inches taller, putting him at about 5 feet 10 inches. His body was not longer spindly, but was in fact lean and muscular, it felt shockingly hard to the touch. The most shocking change was the jet black appendage coming from just above his bum, he had a thin black tail that had a pointed triangle at the end wrapped around his leg.

"Wow, I really do look different," Harry muttered to himself. For some reason, he was a lot less surprised by his new look then he most likely should have been. Harry thought it may be due to feeling a lot more comfortable in this form than his old one. Looking down, Harry noticed Celesta beginning to stir.

"Hmmm...morning master," Celesta mumbled, looking up at Harry with content eyes.

"Morning, the transformation went well," Harry replied with a smile on his face.

"Yeah it did, you look amazing master. Your chest in so comfortable, and those muscles are nothing to scoff at," She complimented, looking at Harry's body in appreciation.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, feeling himself blush a little. "So what are we going to do today? I mean now that i'm matured shouldn't I start learning to use my powers. I don't want every girl I get within ten feet of trying to rape me because my aura is on full blast all the time."

"I'll teach you how to transform back and forth between human and incubus forms, as well as how to keep your aura in check. However, this transformation has some physical perks so you'll have to learn how to restrain yourself."

"Really, what perks?"

"You know, enhanced speed and stamina. Maturing you also increased your strength, but that carries over to your human side as well. Also, your aura is at its strongest while you are transformed. So while I can teach you how to control your aura in your human form, it'll be pure willpower that will keep your aura at bay while transformed. Since when you are in your incubus form, your aura isn't meant to be restrained."

"I see, well then lets get started. I really don't want to be in the Dursleys all day, so after we finish getting this done we'll go outside okay?"

"Sure, we can even go to Gringotts. If your parents left you anything, then you'll get it now."

"But I already have access to my vault."

"Master, the Potters were an old wizarding family. Do you really believe they'd leave their primary funds in the hands of an eleven-year-old, what you have is likely just a fraction of their true wealth."

"Alright, point taken. But why would I get it now? Wizards and witches don't reach majority until they hit seventeen."

"Not incubi! You see, maturity is like when normal wizards hit majority, it's when you are considered an man and an adult. This is why you can now use your powers and find mates to breed with, as well as gain any inheritance you don't already have."

"Alright, so i'm an adult then. Wait, does that mean I can use magic outside of school?" Harry's voice made it clear how excited he was at the prospect.

"Yeah, now that I think about it the trace should have been removed now. Anyway, lets get to teaching you." Celesta jumped out of bed before shrinking back into her normal form. Her wings regrew and they started vibrating as she flew into the air, hovering at Harry's head level.

"Okay, so first lets focus on getting me out of this transformation," Harry said as he stepped up to the mirror on the cupboard door.

The young man noticed a few more difference in himself, all his teeth looked dangerously pointy and he had two curved horns coming out of his untamed hair. Also, his emerald-green eyes had an red outer line, pronounces both colors in an alarming manner. Running his hands over his horns and his fingertips over his teeth, he realized that he liked this new, dangerous look that he had. It had a sort of "Come near me and i'll eat you!" vibe to it.

"This part of the transformation is all about intent. Just like when you cast a spell, you need to think about what you want the end result to be and force your magic to comply," Celesta explained, using a teacher-like tone. "This may sound hard, but you were born with this ability so it will come much easier to you than your average wandless and wordless magic, though with your new level of power I can't imagine that being to hard for you either."

"Right, I just have to want to go back to how I was before and picture it in my head," Harry muttered to himself. Closing his eyes, he imagined his old self but with his current physique. After a few moments, the young teen felt his horns retracting into him as well as his body relaxing. I seemed that his body was under a little strain from his first transformation, it was slight enough for him not to notice until it was gone however.

"Open your eyes master, you did it," Celesta said happily. Harry opened them and noticed that he was back to normal, just with a much better body. Looking down however, he noticed his new appendage was still there.

"Celesta, why do I still have a tail?" Harry asked sounding a little scared. He was worried he's botched the transformation.

"Don't worry master, the tail carries over just like the muscles do. Wrap it around your waist to keep it out the way."

"Right, got it." Harry wagged his tail a couple of times to get a feel for it, before wrapping it firmly around his waist.

"Good, now I want you to close your eyes again and this time try and find your magic. When you find it, you should see a pool of it colored blue that is surrounded by a thin red mist. This is your aura. When you can feel your magic, try and pull as much of the mist back into the pool. When you've done that, open your eyes again and you should have it under control."

Harry did as he was told and closed his eyes again, this time trying to feel out the energy source that was his magic. After a few moments of calm down and searching deep within himself, Harry found himself now not near a pool but stand on the surface of a vast ocean. He was surrounded by a thick red vapor, Harry thought it must be his aura. Crouching down, Harry pressed his hand on the surface of the ocean.

That's when he felt it, all his powerful and potent magic coursing through his body like his own blood. He could also feel the excess escaping his body and changing into the aura. Grabbing a hold of his inner magic, Harry willed the aura and therefore the mist surrounding him back into his magical core. The mist became a lot thinner as most of it was fed back into the blue ocean. After a few moments, Harry stopped as he felt he couldn't do anymore and stood back up. Closing his eyes again, Harry felt himself come back to the real world and was brought back to consciousness. He was just fast enough to catch Celesta breathing a sigh of relief.

"I did it, the aura is under control for the most part," Harry said happily.

"Yeah, I noticed. As your guide fairy I get a limited amount of magical immunity to your aura, but even then your powerful aura was making me want to jump your bones again. It's a good thing no other girls were around, otherwise they wouldn't have stood a chance," Celesta replied jokingly, starting to calm herself down.

"More girls giving me the eye is the last thing I need," Harry muttered with a sigh. "Oh well, changing back for the first time has made me kind of hungry. I'm going to get something to eat before we head out, do you eat normal food?"

"No, my kind lives in the forests so we only eat plant life. Don't worry, I'll eat some flowers from one of your neighbors gardens and come find you after you leave the house. Just try not to be to long master, It would make me worry about you."

"Okay, see you in a few."

Celesta nodded and flew gracefully out the bedroom window, leaving Harry to do his own thing. After getting dressed in the same clothes as the day before, using his tail as a belt, Harry went down the stairs and into the kitchen to get something for breakfast. Luckily he'd spent enough time reversing his transformation that Vernon had already went to work and Dudley had went out to cause trouble. As Harry put some toast in the the toaster, his aunt Petunia came into the room. She was about to scowl at him when she noticed the changes in him, how he was taller and more well built than the day before. Also, somewhere deep down she found herself feeling a bit attracted and turned on by his new look.

"Boy! You are going to get to work today, I will not have you lazing about around the house," Petunia sniped, trying to hide the looks she sent at his body.

"I can't, I'm going out today," Harry replied causally, really not in the mood for his aunt in the morning.

"And where could you possibly be going that is so important?!" Petunia huffed, not liking her nephews disregard of her.

"I'm going into my world, to our bank. I'm claiming my inheritance today."

"Inheritance? What could a freak like you possibly have inherited?"

"The Potters are an old wizarding family and have a lot of money stored away, since I came into magical adulthood recently I have a right to claim it now."

"And why have you never told me or Vernon any of this? Are you so selfish as to keep all that wealth for yourself?!" Petunia's voice showed deep-seated jealous side was coming out, something she rarely showed in recent years.

"Why would I tell you? You've literally given me no reason to want to give you anything. Beside, if I told uncle Vernon about it I'd never have seen a penny of it. Vernon would have likely beaten me until I gave him written permission to use my vaults at any time, and gorged his way through it."

"It would be now worse than what you deserve boy!" Petunia snapped, glowering at Harry meanly. Harry glared at her at this point. He didn't know why but his dominant incubus nature just wouldn't let him put up with this bitches attitude.

"I'm getting real tired of your bullshit Petunia, I can give my money to whoever I like. And you, your fat fuck of a husband and that bullying whale of a son of yours are the last people I'd hand over a single penny to! You've done nothing but torment me my entire life, so how about you take your jealousy and go FUCK YOURSELF WITH IT! Was it that my mum had magic that made you so jealous? Was it because you were plane at best while she was beautiful? Or are just just so insecure of your own lifestyle that you hate anyone who had even the slightest but more more than you!"

Petunia was stunned at her nephew's rant, she'd never even begin to expect that type of language or hate from someone who had previously been so quiet and submissive to her and her husbands demands. She was seething at how on the nose he was about her jealously, though she would never admit it, and that she and her family were being called out on their treatment of Harry, especially since it was by Harry himself.

"Get out! I don't want to see you until your uncle Vernon gets home. You'll be sorry you were ever born, now get out!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. Harry just shrugged, having already calmed down, grabbed his toast and left the house. He hadn't intended on staying much longer anyway. Just has Harry was about to walk down the street, he was joined by Celesta, she looked happy and was rubbing her stomach in an content manner.

"Those flowers were lovely, some of the best I've ever had," The little fairy said with grin.

"Well I'm glad your happy, you didn't have to put up with my aunt," Harry grumbled, getting a giggle from Celesta.

"I could hear her from the next door garden actually, she's rather loud. To be honest, I'm surprised she didn't try and seduce you. She has no magic so she hadsliterally no resistance to your aura, even with it on lock down she will have felt it somewhat."

"Oh she felt it, I saw her eyeing me up before. I was tempted to seduce her and have my way with her, just to record it and send it to Vernon, but ending a marriage is not my style so I kept my aura on lock down."

"If I'm honest master, I wouldn't have blamed you if you had done it. But whatever, shall we go then?"

"Yeah. Speaking of which, how will we get to Diagon Alley from here?" Harry's face showed curiosity, making Celesta happy at a chance to impress her master.

"You know how I said house-elves are children of fairies and that are magical abilities are similar?"

"Yes I remember, so what?"

"So, I can get us there."

Flying down and grabbing Harry's hand, Celesta winked at her master before folding in on herself in disapparation. Harry has just enough time to see her do so before feeling himself fold and warp as he was pulled along with her. He felt sick as his body was spun and twisted as he traveled across the many miles between Surrey and London in a matter of seconds, his stomach churning for him to let out the entirely of his breakfast early. Suddenly it stopped, Harry looked around to find himself at the entrance to the familiar Diagon Alley. Luckily, he was able to hold himself back from vomiting, but he was still leaned over on a wall trying to regain himself.

"Master! Are you alright?" Celesta asked worriedly, her tiny face showing concern for incubus.

"Yeah...i'm fine...all little warning next time would be nice," Harry replied, getting a sad whimper from Celesta.

"I'm sorry master, I was just trying to impress you with how useful I was. That's all," The fairy muttered, mintier tears leaking from her eyes.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm fine, see? And that was really impressive, I'm glad to have an amazing guide fairy like you," Harry comforted Celesta, raising her head with his pinkie finger.

"R-Really? You mean it?" She asked self-consciously.

"Yeah, I really do. Now how's about we go do what we came here to do, this was your idea after all and I want to see it through," Harry suggested kindly, getting a smile and a nod from the fairy.

"Sure, lets go," Celesta agreed, wiping her tears away and trying to forget her momentary breakdown.

Both teen and fairy entered Diagon Alley and made their way towards Gringotts wizard bank, the marble structure towering over all the other buildings as it always did. As they walked through the crowded alley, Harry couldn't help but feel the stares of the women around him, his aura seemingly effecting them to varying degrees. Some just gave him shy looks of curious attraction, while the weaker people gave him looks of slight lust. He was glad he was holding the aura back, as the weaker women would probably have raped him by now.

Finally reaching the bank, Harry, with Celesta resting on his shoulder, quickly made his way inside in order to get out of the crowd. Heading to the nearest teller, Harry made himself known by coughing. The ugly looking goblin slowly raised his head from the parchment he was writing and and gave him a mildly annoyed look, before sighing and deciding, though reluctantly, to do the job a low level goblin like him was assigned.

"And what is it you will be needing today?" The goblin asked slowly.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I recently found out that I'm entitled to my inheritance early. I was wondering if there was anyone I could talk to about it."

"The only way you could be entitled to your inheritance early is if you were under orders by the Ministry, and since I never got the memo I can't help you. Come back in two years."

"I can assure you master goblin that my master is telling the truth," Celesta spoke up, getting the goblins attention. When he noticed her, he looked momentarily surprised before going back to his annoyed expression.

"If you're a guide fairy that would make young Mr. Potter here an incubus who has been matured. I will admit I stand corrected, give me a moment," The goblin suddenly jumped off his high seat and disappeared behind his booth. He was gone for several minutes before reappearing, looking a little more annoyed than he had before.

"So is there someone I can talk to?"

"As it happens there is, the Potter account manager is waiting for you. Just go down that hall next to the entrance to the vault mines and head straight down until you see the name Potter on one of the doors."

"Thank you master goblin," Celesta said in appreciation.

"Yeah yeah whatever," The goblin replied as he went back to his work.

Harry walked to the back of the room and down into the hallway, it was rather long and had several door lining it. Each door was made of treated wood and had a crest craved into it, each one different than the last. Names like "Lesser House of Brown" and "Noble House of Abbott" caught his eye, but he decided to ignore them in favor of finding his own room. After a few minutes of walking he came to a room marked "Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter". Guessing that was his room, Harry knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in," A voice said from behind the door.

Harry entered to find himself in a small room with red walls, all with the same crest on each wall. The crest was lines gold and was red on the inside, it had a lion curled up beneath a knight with a sword in one hand and a wand in the other. The banner above the knight's head said "life is everything and death means nothing", it sounded fitting for the mighty looking knight and the equally scary lion underneath him. In the middle of the room was a single desk, a goblin behind it writing on parchment like the teller was, though this one looked happier.

"Please have a seat Mr. Potter, I'm pleased to meet you at last. Though I admit, I thought I wouldn't be seeing you for another two years," The goblin greeted kindly.

"Honestly, I didn't even know I had any more inheritance than the vault I have access to. And it's a pleasure to meet you too Mr?..." Harry trailed off, looking for an answer to the lingering question.

"Hammerclaw, I'm sure you're familiar with my quarter-goblin second cousin Filius Flitwick. I'm the Potter account manager and under the unexpected circumstances, I'll be dealing with your inheritance today."

"Okay, so what have I inherited?"

"Straight to the point I see, I like that. Well what I know you've inherited is vault 2005, otherwise known as the Potter family vault. Also, you've inherited vault 403 with was your parents personal vault, along with a few others. If you've inherited anything else, you'll have to take a blood test to find out, and read your parents will."

"My parents had a will?"

"Of course they did, it was set to come into effect when you were seventeen. Though now you have matured it will be in effect anyway. So which do you want to do first, blood test or will?"

"I think I'll do the blood test first, if we find anything out of place the will might explain why."

"Very well, take these," Hammerclaw went into his desk draw and handed Harry some old looking parchment and a knife from it. "That parchment is special. When it comes into contact blood, it compiles all the genetic and magical information about the parson who gave the blood and displays in writing. We also connected these parchments to the legal records of our upper class clients, allowing it do display their finical information too. Just cut your finger and drop the blood on the parchment."

Harry nodded and pressed the blade of the knife to his palm. When enough pressure was applied, the incubus winced as he broke the skin and the shallow cut began to bleed. Not wanting to waste time, Harry pressed his hand on the parchment for a second before lifting it away and watching to see what happens. After a few seconds, the blood soaked into the parchment and started to reappear as black ink text.

 **Legal Name : **Harry James Potter (Alternative Surnames: Evans, Black, McKinnon or Lightwood)

 **Race :** Human (Incubus)

 **Parents : **James Potter (Father) - Lily Potter nee Evans (Mother) - Marlene Potter-McKinnon (Adoptive/Step-Mother) - Alice Potter-Lightwood (Adoptive/Step-Mother).

 **Titles :**

Soul Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter (Through Father)

Notable Ancestors: Ignotus Peverell, Godric Gryffindor

Soul Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of McKinnon (Through Adoptive Mother)

Notable Ancestors: Rowena Ravenclaw

Soul Heir to the Noble House of Lightwood (Through Adoptive Mother)

Notable Ancestors: Ptolemy

Heir Apparent to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Through Father and Godfather)

Notable Ancestors: Salazar Slytherin

 **Vaults : **Vault 2005 (Potter Family), Vault 1702 (McKinnon Family), Vault 1203 (Lightwood Family), Vault 687 (Trust), Vault 402 (Lily and James Potter).

 **Properties : **Potter Estate, McKinnon Estate, Lightwood Residents

 **Magical Abilities : **Parselmouth, Metamorphamagus (Partial-Block), Incubus Aura, Incubus Transformation

 **Magical Aliments :** Minor Magic Block (8% Blocked)

Harry was take aback by the information that he found, this was more than he could ever have imagined. He had two parents he didn't even know about, was the heir to three houses and was the potential heir to another. Also, he was related to five very famous wizards and had more money than he could use in a lifetime! That's not even mentioning the fact he was a Metamorphmagus, he didn't have a clue where that power could have come from. But also a small portion of his magic was blocked, partially blocking his powers.

"All this stuff and I never even knew," Harry muttered quietly, a tear running down his cheek.

"Marlene Potter-McKinnon died in September 1981, and Alice Potter-Lightwood was tortured into insanity on November 1st 1981. The former was killed while visiting her family at their estate, while the latter was tortured while on her first husbands estate," Hammerclaw explained, frowning sadly as he did so.

"First Husband?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, Alice Potter-Lightwood was formally Alice Longbottom nee Lightwood, they were put in an arranged marriage and from what I know they were on friendly terms. There feeling towards each other however, were entirely platonic," Hammerclaw continued.

"Her first husband, Frank Longbottom, was in love with his personal maid and even had a child with her. When they managed to break the marriage contract they'd been forced into, Alice married both your mother and father. I imagine she was at her ex-husbands how collect some forgotten belongings when the death eaters attacked. I learned the background stuff from your parents when they were here to conduct the blood adoption ceremony, between you and Mrs. Potter-Lightwood of course."

"Hold on, you said that they were tortured into insanity. Are they still alive? Does Frank's son know that Alice isn't his mother?"

"Yes they are still alive and room together in the incurable ward of St. Mungo's, they've been there for the last fourteen years. And as for Lord Longbottom's son, I really don't know."

"I see, I'll have to speak with him," Harry said quietly, taking inn all the information.

"Should we leave the will for another day, next week perhaps?" Hammerclaw asked, seeing his client had a lot on his mind.

"That would be best. Thank you Mr. Hammerclaw, you've been very helpful," Harry answered as he bowed his head to the goblin.

"Always willing to be of service to the Potter family. Before you go, take these rings and keys. They are the keys to your vaults and the rings are the Lordship rings to each of your houses, they will prove that you are Lord Potter, McKinnon and Lightwood respectively," Hammerclaw replied, handing over the keys and rings to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry shoved the keys in his pocket and put the rings on. They all hand plane gold bands, but the Potter ring had a ruby in it, while the McKinnon had an sapphire and the Lightwood rind had a clear diamond. All three of them had the house crests craved into the stones.

Getting up, Harry shook Hammerclaw's hand before getting out his seat and promptly leaving the room. All that he had learned weighed heavily on his mind. He had a third parent who was still alive, and one of his classmates may potentially think that his mother was their mother. He now had more money than he would ever need, and he had even more powers to test out. But first he needed to go home and have a rest.

"Do you want me to apparate us back home master?" Celesta asked quietly, making herself known for the first time in a while.

"Sure, thanks Celesta," Harry replied with a yawn. Grabbing Harry's hand again, the floating fairy folded in on herself and apparted them away. The second trip wasn't nearly as bad as the first, and it went a lot smoother to. When Harry arrived back at Privet Drive, only felt a little dizzy. However, Harry hadn't expected to turn around and see a half dead looking Dudley being carried on the back of a punk-style girl alongside the familiar Mrs. Figg.

"Where the hell have you been," The punk girl asked in an annoyed tone.

"First off, who are you? Second, why are you carrying my half-dead cousin? Lastly, why do you want know where I've been?" Harry replied, feeling like he'd missed way more than he usually did while he was gone.

"I'm Tonks, I'm a witch. I just saved your cousin from being kissed by some rogue dementors. And I want to know where you've been because I work for Dumbledore, and ever since I reported the attack on your cousin everyone has been going ape shit looking for you!"

"Dementors? Why would they attack Dudley?" Harry was extremely confused.

"Listen, I'll explain everything later. I'll get Dudley to your house, we'll get your stuff and then I'll take you back to Dumbledore's base."

"Fine, lets go."

Helping Tonks with Dudley, they both carried him the rest of the way back to they Dursley's house. When they got there, Vernon was less than pleased to see them. However, one threat of being hexed from a rather pissed off Tonks and he shut up. Harry spent the next twenty minutes grabbing his things before meeting Tonks back downstairs, happy to be leaving the Dursleys again. Heading outside, they got as far as the road before Tonks turned around and gave him a stern look.

"I'm still really pissed with you were off somewhere when I was told you'd be here. But for now, please just tell me where you went so I have something to tell Dumbledore," Tonks said with a sigh, Harry could tell she was tired so he decided to cut her a break.

"I went to Gringotts to claim my inheritance, as it turns out I have quite a lot," Harry replied, getting a nod from the girl.

"Works for me. Wow hold onto me, I'm going to apparate us to headquarters since you don't know where it is," Tonks explained. Harry shrugged and help onto her, within a second, the two humans and the fairy hidden in his collar were gone in a pop.


End file.
